


Storybook Fantasy

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crown Prince! Aron, Gamer! Jonghyun, Humor, Lots of cameos to make appearances, M/M, Time/Space continuum, lots of humor, magic quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Life has always been normal to Jonghyun. At least, until he solves a puzzle box and wakes up in the middle of an altar in a different 'verse. Aron is the crown prince of a kingdom far far away, who is in need of a Hero to break a dark curse plaguing his world.  His officials managed to summon a stranger introduced himself as Jonghyun. Isn't that... the name in the prophecy?
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Storybook Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts).



It was like any other raid. Jonghyun settled down flat on his stomach, eye pressed tightly against the scope of the rifle he held in unwavering hands.

The sights slowly weaved from window to window as he silently counted bodies.

“ _How’re we looking_?” buzzed his earpiece.

“At least seven on the first floor, only three on the second,” Jonghyun replied then readjusted his grip. “Wait, make it eight on the first floor.”

“ _Easy peasy_ ,” someone else crowed.

“ _No idle chatter on the line_ ,” Jonghyun scolded, easing the sights upwards.

“One on the roof. Let me know when I can take the shot, S.Coups.”

“ _T, stand by. Take the shot JR_.”

He took a deep breath and held it. His finger squeezed the trigger. The shot was deafening in the silence of the night. The body toppled off the roof.

The bottom floor of the warehouse lit up with gunfire.

Just like any other raid.

Reloading, he trained his sights this time on the second floor where bodies were moving erratically. Still only three. A single breath. Trigger squeeze. Now there were two.

“ _Nice shot._ ”

Jonghyun smiled at the praise, reloaded, and did another sweep upwards just in case. His scope caught something flickering, a small shred of metal caught by light.

“Fuck - “ He managed, before the screen grayed out. He pushed away, groaning as his other two teammates scrambled for control now that their spotter and sniper was shot down by the opposing team.

Coups, Leader and Rapper of SVT as well as one of Jonghyun’s best friends, groaned as the other team also took him out via hand grenade. Their last member, TY, or Taeyong of NCT, cursing as he tried his best to take out their enemies while his now useless teammates watch from the sidelines. 

“Did I mention how much I hate the Pink Sausage team again?” Seungcheol groaned, hugging one of Jonghyun’s stuffed toys left scattered around the gaming area. “Ever since they recruited Ha Sungwoon to play with them, they have been unstoppable in PUBG.”

They both turned as Taeyong suddenly screamed in frustration. HIS character was cornered by two from the opposing side and had his head bashed in with a frying pan. The noiret pulled off his headset and threw himself at his friends, whining. “Jjyu-ya~ console me~~”.

The pro-gamer laughed as he petted his head commiseratingly. 

“Urgh, remind me to kick them on the ankles on the next music show I see them,” Taeyong grumbled.

“I’ll help. I still think they cheat somehow,” Seungcheol agreed. “In fact Mingyu will be filming a variety show day after tomorrow with Park Jihoon, I’ll get him to kick him then for us.” He said brightly at the idea of petty revenge.

Jonghyun laughed again as he pulled himself out from the dogpile. “Do you guys have time for a meal before heading back?”

Taeyong took a peek at his phone and groaned for the umpteenth time that day. “I don’t. I have to meet up with Baekhyun-hyung to finalise some SUPERM schedule for next week in a hour and if I don’t head out now, he’s going to make my life miserable during dance practice.” Hugging his two friends, the idol ran out of the apartment, reminding them to schedule another gaming session soon.

Heading to the kitchen, Jonghyun began to heat some leftover pizza before sitting beside Seungcheol, who was tapping away on his phone. “Cheol, are you free next Friday? I was planning to do some unboxing and review session on one of the games on that day.”

The idol pulled up his schedule and nodded. “I’m free at night after dance practice. Want me to bring Wonwoo?”

“Sure. It’s a multiplayer fantasy-adventure genre game, he should enjoy this one.”

“Cool. Oh right, hey Jjyu, you don’t mind if I use your mailing address for my stuff again do you?”

“Depends.” Jonghyun said deadpanned. “Is it going to be like last time? The one with the fluffy handcuffs and the very questionable toys? I seriously don’t’ want to know about your team’s sex life, thanks.”

His friend groaned. “I’m sorry, ok? How was I supposed to know Jeonghan was going to order something like that?!” The two shuddered, still remembering the horror of that day after unboxing the innocent looking box.

“No, we’ll be having our comeback next month and I bought a set of rings for it.” He showed a picture of a beautiful set of thirteen silver and bronze rings with different jewels and runes etched on them. “This shop is so cool, apparently they have this set in their collection for years. They even had this cool puzzle box and I remembered you wanted one in your wish list so I thought of you and bought it. You know, as a gift and an apology from last time.”

Jonghyun laughed ruefully as he looked admiringly at the picture of the puzzle box Seungcheol sent him. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“Nah. I figured I should spoil you after letting my boys traumatized you last time. Anyways, will you be home tomorrow afternoon? They said they were going to drop it off then.”

“I have dance classes at Eyoung-noona’s studio but I should be free after that. Just tell them to text me when they’re dropping it off so I’ll make sure I’ll be at home when they do.”

“Cool.” Seungcheol bit into the last of his pizza when his phone alarm rang. “Shit, have to go. I promised Woozi I’ll be in the studio to go through the set list for the album. See you Jjyu.”

Jonghyun waved his friend off, washing the plates. He was used to his friends running off because of their tight schedule. A part of him was envious and regretted the time he dropped out as a trainee and. Yet, he was still thankful his current job as a somewhat famous game youtuber and part time teacher at a dance studio was enough for him to live comfortably in Seoul.

* * *

Setting down the glass case with the set of rings, Jonghyun pulled out the second case from the huge box the delivery boy gave him earlier.

He gently unwrapped the brown wrapping paper and gasped to see the exquisite wooden and metal puzzle box in it.

Poking the box, he sat on the counter and began to puzzle away, trying to open it.

Groaning as he stretched, bones cracking in complaint from his hunched over position, he glanced at the wall clock. He blinked in surprise when he realized it was almost midnight, his stomach grumbling in hunger.

Staring at the box again, he figured he would try one last combination before stopping for the night. Nibbling a cookie (and wondering if he should either order takeout or just cook a ramyeon before heading to bed), he pushed the last of the button, and gaped in surprise when the box began to move, the mechanisms clicking loudly in the empty room.

Peering over the box, Jonghyun stared in confusion when the box clicked open and a bright light blinded him before the weird sensation of falling in a deep hole enveloped him.

* * *

Jonghyun opened his eyes, staring up at the bright midnight sky above him. When did he get outside, and were those that two moons he just saw?

Blinking in confusion, he sat up and was confused to find himself on top of a stone altar.

“It seems the ritual worked. I told you my calculations were right.” A girlish voice called out.

“Shut up, Anya, no one cares.” Another female voice snapped.

“You shut up.” The first voice stepped out from the darkness beyond the altar, revealing a young woman with long hair, staring inquisitively at him. “Huh, I figured he would be more… tall?”

The second woman stepped from the other side of the altar, also staring at him. “At least he looks taller than the crown prince?” 

The two snorted at that before coming at him.

“I’m Lady Far Wintercrystal, the Grand Librarian and this is Lady Anya of Solace, the Grand Mage. May I know your name please?”

“Um, I’m Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun. May I know where I am right now?” Jonghyun asked politely, confused as he stared at the weirdly dressed women. Was he in the middle of a cosplay convention? But how?

“What a polite young man he turns out to be. Well, the name fits with prophecy.” Anya nodded to herself before hollering. “Someone please request His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Aron to come at once. We got ourselves a Hero.”

“WHAT?!”

* * *

Aron Kwak, Crown Prince and Regent of the Kingdom of Kia, was drooling over the paperwork when the summon came. Grumbling as he struggled into his overcoat, he mentally noted to put the Grand Scholar and the Grand Mage in a magically damped dungeon if the summon turns out to be one of their pranks again. Maybe some enforced time together would help with their unresolved sexual tension?

The (not-so) petite crown prince stomped into the courtyard, frowning as he saw most of the guards and night staff milling around, gossiping. Clearing his throat, he watched as they scuttled off, leaving him and his entourage as well as his two headaches who were currently flitting around a weirdly dressed young man, surrounded by the night guards he assigned to the two menaces. “What’s going on?”

“Your Royal Highness! Look, we found you a Hero!” Lady Anya jumped up and down in delight. “Just as was foretold in the prophecy. Told you I could do it,.” She gloated. 

Beside her, Lady Far scowled and the young prince can feel his head throbbing from future headaches from the two. Is it too late for him to abdicate and run away?

The loud gurgling sound broke the stalemate as they all turned to look at the mysterious young man, whose cheeks were red in embarrassment as he hunched over his grumbling stomach.

“How about we reconvene in the second dining hall? It won’t do if our Hero passed out before his Grand Journey,” Aron said dryly before turning, calling out to his entourage.

* * *

The courtyard was dark during their first meeting and he was disoriented by what’s going on, so Jonghyun hadn’t really paid much attention to the so-called Crown Prince of Kia.

Till now.

The petite prince with the silver hair and the fair skin and facial features that reminded him of art displayed in a museum, his bright brown eyes commanding respect yet showing kindness as he commanded his people around in the dining room.

The prince turned his eyes toward him and Jonghyun quickly ducked to avoid the heated gaze, his ears red in embarrassment being caught admiring the living art in front of him.

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” The prince said pointedly, then nodding in approval when this mysterious young man dug into the beef stew in front of him.

Eyeing the young man hunched over the stew he was eating, Aron took a sip of his tea and observed. He doesn’t look like much of a hero (more of a person belonging to someone’s harem, especially with those big doe eyes) but beggars can’t be choosers he supposed.

Jonghyun pushed away the stew, the warm, full feeling almost lulling him to sleep (he should really stop skipping dinner) if it wasn’t for the heated stare in front of him.

“Had enough?” the prince said gently, not wanting to startled the very pretty Hero in front of him. “I suppose you have some questions.”

“I-I, where am I? Why am I here and how did I even get here?” Jonghyun blurted out, his bright, starry doe eyes stared rather luminously at him. Aron gulped. Wait, focus. Quest explanation first, admire the rather tall, dark and handsome stranger never.

“As my officials have explained before, you are in the Kingdom of Kia. As to how and why you are here,” the prince paused, letting his attendant pour them some tea before continuing. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

“This kingdom and the neighbouring countries are currently under a dark curse. A dark mage had suddenly stolen the Lights of Season, a Grand Artefact that controls the seasons in this world, causing the weather to fluctuate. My parents are currently trapped in Terize, an island kingdom surrounded by violent sea storms while Kia is suffering from constant dry season, killing our crops and drying out our wells.”

“Thanks to our diligent Librarians and Mages,” the prince nodded to the two women responsible for Jonghyun’s appearance, “we have unearthed an ancient prophecy that calls upon a Hero from a different ‘verse to help us break this curse and defeat the dark mage.

“So! According to our research on the prophecy, we need a Hero with unparalleled strength, courage and intelligence. The prophecy even gave us a name, a name that turns out to be yours.” Aron explained as he sipped on his tea.

“It also helps you’re very good looking.” Lady Anya interjected into the conversation, looking quite satisfied with herself.

“Anya!”

“What? As if you weren’t checking him out too, Far. It’s okay,” the Grand Mage winked at the blushing Grand Librarian. “I don’t mind you checking out other beautiful people as long as we share.”

With a choked cry, Lady Far threw herself at the laughing Mage, the two tussling on the floor. The way people were dutifully ignoring the situation, it seems to be a daily thing.

“As such,” Aron raised his voice slightly, ignoring his two high officials fighting like children beside him. “We need your help in breaking the curse.”

“I’m just a gamer! I don’t know what’s all this magic or curse you’re talking about!!” Jonghyun waved his hands around in agitation. “I’m really sorry, but I really think you got the wrong person!!”

Aron only pursed his lips and stared at the Hero in front of him. He turned to one of his attendants. “I think Lord Jonghyun is feeling a bit overwrought. Take him to one of the guest suites to rest.”

“Don’t call me that!” Jonghyun threw angrily but followed the attendant who showed him to a very big suite. 

Nibbling his fingernails (a very bad habit) Jonghyun toured around the room once before settling on the very comfortable king-sized bed. Gingerly resting his back, he stared blankly at the opulent canopy. He thought of how he needed to explain to them how he’s not the hero they were looking for, how magic even works, how to get back home, how to-

* * *

Jonghyun suddenly squeaked, startled from his sleep as the crown prince loomed over him in the dark. “Y-Yes?”

“Get up.” Aron hissed quietly. “We need to be gone before they realized we’re missing.” He quickly pulled the gamer out of his very comfortable bed and out the door, navigating through the dark hallways, guided only by the lantern the Prince was carrying and into the passageway that led them directly to the stables.

It wasn’t till Aron pushed him toward the very big white stallion that Jonghyun finally gathered his wits. “W-wait! Why are we leaving like this? And I don’t know how to ride a horse.”

“Some hero you turned out to be.” Aron snorted but stopped pushing him.

“I didn’t claim to be one! You guys are the ones pushing me into this mess!!” He said back heatedly.

“Shush.” Aron hissed before stopping and stared at the other man. “I’m sorry this seems all weird to you right now, and it was wrong to us to make you do this when you’re just a stranger we plucked from another ‘verse.” He said softly then to Jonghyun’s great surprise, the prince knelt down and looked up at him, “Please, my kingdom and its people need your help, please help me break this curse and save them.”

Jonghyun flinched at the hopeful brown eyes staring at him, “S-Stop that!! I’ll help you, any way I can, j-just get up, you shouldn’t be doing that!” He pulled the prince up. Aron smiled at him as the two stood face-to-face, “Thank you for this. I’ll do anything to repay you when this quest is over.”

Jonghyun stepped back and fiddled with the satchel Aron gave him during their escape. “Right. So,uh, why are we leaving like this right now?” He asked abruptly as Aron turned back to the horse.

“I can’t risk my people in this quest and it’s my duty to help you and see this quest through.” The prince simply explained as he turned back to him. “Now get on the horse.”

“But I can’t ride one!”

“I know.”

Jonghyun squeaked as the shorter man suddenly grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up the horse before climbing up behind him. “That’s why we’re going to share one,” he breathed against his ears as he circled his arms around Jonghyun’s waist to grab the reins. 

“Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride.” He can hear the laughter in the Prince’s voice as the horse trotted out of the stable, the scent of sandalwood surrounding him as they left the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: The Princess, The Dragon and the Fox
> 
> In which Prince Aron and Jonghyun was distracted into a side quest to save a princess from a dragon


End file.
